


Well, Bless Your Heart

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Backstory, Case, Curses, F/M, Feud, Hoodoo, Marie Laveau - Freeform, The Winchesters - Freeform, Voodoo, binding spells, fed up crowley, rowena goes on a case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Crowley, fed up with his mother and his fiancée constantly arguing, decides to teach them a little lesson... if only that lesson didn't include a binding spell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> So sorry to publish late, this week has been kind of a mess.
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Crowley sat listening to today’s court with immense boredom written plainly on his face. Another offense he couldn’t care less about and another demon begging at his feet. He was inches from cancelling court when the large, heavy doors burst open and Rhea stormed in with Rowena clamping at the flowing sleeves of her blouse. “Everybody out, court will be taking a short recess,” She paused to shake Rowena from her arm, leaving the witch standing in shock. “I expect you all back in here in ten minutes.” She extended her hand to help the pleading demon to his feet, directing him to the guards once he stood. “It isn’t necessary he be taken back to the dungeon, but I do expect cuffs. Thank you.”

 

“Yes, Milady.” The guards nodded, leaving with the defendant and closing the large doors behind them.

 

“What is it now, My darling?”

 

“I cannot bear walking through our kingdom, or our home, and being belittled for ev’ry little I do. I am sick and tired of always fighting and arguin’ with your mother. Darlin’, you gotta help me.”

 

“Aww, Poor little lass can’t fight ‘er own battle.” Rowena smirked, thinking she’d come out victorious.

 

“I can fight you tooth an’ nail, I just don’t fancy wasitin’ energy on such petulant tasks.”

 

“You always thought you were better than me.”

 

Rhea turned to face Rowena, making her do the same. “Now where the hell do you come off thinkin’ I always thought I was better than you? I was the only one in the coven that would even talk to ya.”

 

“You thought you were better because of how I came to have Fergus when I was young and scared, but you were perfect and you had a man that loved and supported you.”

 

“Dear Jesus, Rowena, I never once criticized you for havin’ your son outta wedlock, it was Prudence who had a problem with it. And for your information, she didn’t much approve of me and Henry either.”

 

Crowley ran a hand over his forehead, “Mother.” He interrupted, silencing them both as they turned. “Perhaps the two of you can sort your problems without disrupting my Court.” He snapped.

 

“Oh please, Suga’, I saw the look on your face when I stormed in, you were two seconds from killing ev’ryone just to end court faster.”

 

“You always were impatient Fergus.”

 

“Stop talking. I wish the two of you could get along for two bloody minutes!” He barked, quickly becoming worked up. “Without all the petty bickering. You’re worse than the damn Winchesters. Mother, I want you away from our manor, and you aren’t to bother Rhea while she’s working in her study. And Rhea--”

 

“Me?” She drew back, “What the hell did I do?”

 

“You, Pet, need to stop allowing my mother to so easily get beneath your skin… Now, no more disrupting court, I have business.” The two witches turned to leave and Crowley halted them, standing from his throne. “Wait, I have a punishment for the two of you.”

 

The two shared concerned glances, Rhea voicing their feelings, “Or lord.”

 

“Call it sick humor Darling but you two are to spend the rest of the day together, maybe you can solve your petty problems.” He snapped his fingers, binding the two witches with a twisted grin. “Now you won’t be able to leave for any distance without the other. Enjoy.”

 

“Fergus, you--” Rowena hissed, being cut off by Rhea.

 

“Don’t waste your breath, we both know what he did to us and the only way to break it is you and me. Looks like we’ll be stuck together for awhile… At least until tonight.” She smirked.

 

Crowley arched an eyebrow, “What do you mean.”

 

“We can’t go more than thirty feet of each other, and unless you want Mother Dearest in bed with us, I have a feelin’ you’ll lift this damn thing off me and her.”

 

“You’ll be in one of the guest rooms.”

 

“You’re a horrible man, Crowley.”

 

He ran his hand along her jaw, kissing her cheek. “Nice men don’t become the king of Hell, Love”

 

…

 

Rhea knocked at the bunker door, a cold and whining Rowena standing at her side. “How do you know those beasts are even in there.”

 

“You were in the damn room when I called them back.” The door opened and Sam hugged Rhea, making a face when he saw Rowena beside her.

 

“Uh, What the hell?”

 

“Hell exactly. My darling fiancé bound us together because he thinks we fight too much. So now I can’t go more than about thirty feet without her.”

 

“That sounds… awful.”

 

“She’s not exactly pleasant to be attached to either, Giant.”

 

“Just ‘cause we’re stuck together doesn’t mean you have to be mean to Sam… Now let us in Honey, we’re freezin’ to death.” Sam moved and they made their way down to the library. Dean came around the corner to greet Rhea and he stalled when he saw Rowena, drawing his gun.

 

“What the hell is she doin’ here?”

 

“Now just hol’ on, Dean. Crowley thinks her and I are fightin’ too much and he got tired of it-- Put your gun down Suga’.” She sighed, interrupting herself. “I’m stuck with her until we can put aside our differences, and she’s stuck with me.”

 

Dean reluctantly lowered his gun, tucking it into his pocket with a roll of his eyes, “So I guess both of you have to pitch in. Fantastic.”

 

“You think we’re any more thrilled, Winchester?”

 

“Rowena, _Suga’,_ there’s liquor in the corner of the library, go drink it .”

 

“Only if you come with me, _my dear._ ” The two women trudged up the couple steps to the library, and Rhea quickly poured two glasses. Rowena settled into one of the large leather chair, while Rhea took her seat at the table across from Sam, with Dean beside her.

 

“Here’s a picture I took of the scene, dude had weird stuff hanging from the walls. Sam and I figured it was warding.” He zoomed in on the picture showing it to Rhea and she pulled back.

 

“That couldn’t’ve been.” She muttered. “What was the victim’s name?”

 

“Marcus Anglade.”

 

“Well, Anglade is Creole, that’s for sure. He must’ve had someone in his life that was learned in the old ways of doin’ things, but he must not’ve listened enough for the lesson to sink in. The thing hanging in that photo is an attempt at a five finger grass.” She leaned her elbow on the table, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

 

“What do you mean an attempt?” Sam inquired.

 

“I mean he didn’t do it right.”

 

Rowena shoved off the chair wanting to see the picture, coming to perch between Rhea and Dean. She snickered, “Four fingers isn’t quite good enough… But I suppose he learned that the hard way.”

 

“Must you always be so cold?”

 

“If you aren’t cold, you get stepped on. You may want to watch that with my Fergus.”

 

Rhea stood, “His name is Crowley and despite your raising, or lack thereof, he is a damn good man and I will have you know he treats me very well.” Dean moved his chair back, and Sam cleared his throat.

 

“Um.. Ladies. Er-- Witches.” Rhea and Rowena turned to face Sam, the two women displaying well-perfected bitch faces. Sam shrugged his shoulders with extended arms, allowing the motion to express what he couldn’t find the words to. The witches sighed, and Dean moved, letting Rowena sit. In truth, Dean wanted out from between them.

 

“What I was saying is that it’s rare to see someone using old methods like that unless he was someone like us--”

 

“Which if he was he wouldn’t have misused the leaf.” Rowena added.

 

“Exactly. But he may have had someone in his life that did know what they were doin’.”

 

Dean crossed his arms, taking in the sight of the women sitting calmly beside each other, “I don’t know how I feel about this whole magical Laverne and Shirley thing.”

 

Rowena scoffed, “Who the hell are Laverne and Shirley?”

 

“They were characters on a 1970s sitcom, they were best friends that lived together and--” She trailed off when she saw the expressions of everyone else. “What, I was bored, and alone, I watched a lot of TV, plus they were funny.”

 

**“I can assure you, we’re not Laverne and Shirley.”**


End file.
